kerectusportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyrus Days
This page refers to the version of Cyrus present in the original four entries of HMA. For the character appearing in Half Moon Academy (2017), please refer to Cyrus Days (2017) Overview Cyrus Days is a character created by gg. First appearing in HMA as the junior moon dorm president. Cyrus is the BLADE '''of death, for in he cuts down all in his path, so that none may oppose him, felling the mightiest with ease. Biography Extended Bio Cyruses Creation was 'unusual'. His Mother was a Vampire/ Elf/ Werewolf (Hard to Explain) and she was damned to be the bearer of a Demon Seed. This had a high chance of killing her, and the Demon seed would be ajoined by it's father to conquer the mortal races. However, an Angel/ Human crossbreed, who had already had one child with her, took favor of her and 'purified' the seed. The response was a Mutation in the Demon Seed (Cyrus), which then became a being not of Darkness, but a Balance between Light & Dark, Good & Evil. Cyrus was blessed by his Father, who then vanished only a month after his birth. So Cyrus was raised by his Mother in the Elven village of Firenbir. Cyrus was happy in the Village, casually controlling his Minor thirst for blood, instead eating the fruits and vegtables that the Elves grow. Firenbir was attacked by Orcs constantly, but one time they were helped by Demon's searching for Cyrus. They burnt the Village down, and Cyrus was separated from his Mother and captured. By the time Cyrus was (biologically) six, the Demon's had been experimenting on him for five years. Another of the Demon's Captives, a monstrous bird of Shadows, escaped. It freed Cyrus, and with it's last Breath, imbued itself within him. Cyrus then fled, leaving the containment camp in ruins. He trained in the Mountains with a group of monks for a few years, training to focus his power and skills. Eventually, he left the Monks and became a bounty hunter. It was during this career that he became the trusted friend of Dani Breeze reminding him of his humanity. He was then contracted to kill her brother, which he did without a single thought, causing their friendship to shatter. And then the longer he was a Bounty Hunter, the more his thirst for blood grew. Cyrus eventually found Blade Kitten, his massive, legendary Sword and it became a signature part of him. At the (biological) age of 13, he was tricked, doing a fake Job & getting trapped by scientists working for the government. They performed experiments on him, infusing him with a being of Light, and a being of Dark, able to fuse with him thanks to his already split Dark/Light powers. He escaped, burning the labs to rubble. However, due to his many wounds, he fell unconcious. He was found and Rescued by the Principal of HMA, Ryan Cidium, who took him to HMA and taught to control his bloodthirst to a certain degree. He then became their representative for many front's, including the Consul. The day he biologically became 14, he officially enrolled at HMA. At HMA ((After an exclusive interview with Cyrus himself that took place in my head.......)) Oh? My life at HMA? Well, I only recently started coming up with a record of it, but I remember it was pretty exciting. Um, well I was junior moon dorm president, so it was my job to keep track of everything. Um, well I remember when Mas first came, I instantly detected his power signiature and went, "Woah. Massive threat incoming." That was after I had taken Kate to the storage room so she could get stuff to put in her dorm room. Anyway, the fight ended with a draw. Me & Darius became best friedns really quickly............ oh yeah, & I took Kate & Kimi with Darius to my secret cave, but Seth came & ruined everything. Oh yeah, & Rachel cut herself, so I couldn't resist nearly draining her dry. It freaks me out just thinking about it. So, eventually Vanessa came along, & I set Mark to look after her. I should have known that was a bad idea, but I wasn't feeling well. Anyway, while they were "having fun", I went on an adventure with Tea in the hall of portals. We ended up escaping, but it was too late............ Vanessa had already messed around with Mark. Poor guy dosen't realise hes gonna be under her spell for the rest of his life..... which probably just lost about 80% of it's time. ANYWAY, then I got so sick I turned into an evil douchebag, nearly killed Coru & sucked everybody into a twisted alternate dimension. So then, when I had control of myself again, I specially possessed Coru so her body could repair itself. Honestly, all those broken bones weren't gonna heal while she's dead. After killing some tough people, I started to lose control of myself, & I became Mr. Douchebag again, albeit without the shadowy creepiness. I got my ass kicked. (Yay?) Once back at HMA, after a brief encounter with Mas & Maia, Tea dragged me back to, my room. I can't really remember anything that happened after that, up until me & Kate in the catacombs, accidently awakening a vampire who almost ate her. Theen, we prepared for his imminent attack. I got drunk. Yay. After that, the vampire man attacked. Memory is fuzzier here. We fought him, he summoned a massive hellhound, we killed that, Mr. Crazy ass vampire blew up the school, and a month later everyone was being sent home on busses. I stayed back to help with the repairs a bit, plus I lived at HMA. Between HMA & HMA II I stayed for a while, helping with the general repairs & learning to control my new cyborg implantations, but eventually I went over into the high mountains to train with the same order of monks that had trained me in my earlier years. They gave me a new gun and gave me my other sword, wasp, back to me. I learnt to control my blood lust for the cmoing years, and no longer feel the need to drink blood. I still ''can ''but I don't have to. So then I came back and continued the repairs of the school. The Lost HMA'S I introduced the new people to school, hung out with Belle a bit and then re-united with Kate. Good times. I eventually carried her off to bed and then went back to my own room. NEXT AREAS R FUZZY. There were classes, some talking, Seth came back and almost instantly started acting like he had authority after he became a druid or something, I don't know. We battled an insane dude, shit got cray, invited Kate to the dance, we went and...... danced. We then battled Conquest, who said it was our fault and his hand was forced. So we killed him. Damn horsey man. So we went down into the Kitty Combs between class and found something had escaped. Few weeks later, BAM! An assassin tries to take us all out, saying Vanessa had been tested (obviously not for Herpes!) and that either Belle or I were 'the key'. He then ALMOST killed Belle with his power draining blade, but I stopped him. And died. I was in Purgatory for a relative thirty years. My soul, anyway. To them, it was little less then three months. But it was Thirty years in there. I counted. They kept me in a big, black box, where my new 'roommates' couldn't harm me. I was tortured endlessly for three years. They cut out my eyes. They healed everything every day, except my eyes. They rubbed salt in my wounds, they literally tore out my heart. Over, and over. For thirty years. When my friends finally came to pull me out, aided by some guy called 'Noel' I was glad. As soon as we got back to the land of the living, my soul became flesh and blood. I was stuck with my eyes carved out. While I was gone, they killed War. And so it came that I forced them all to watch a play. I don't remember what it was. Later still, we fought some old witch. She told us she was the one who had murdered students our first year. My '''FRIENDS! So, of course, we killed that bitch. Another one down, I guess. Those military jerks showed up again and put the school under lock down, but they all got killed by some giant armoured dude called Turin. So, continuing with our previous theme, we killed him. After HMA During the last year of HMA, Cyrus killed a mighty Vampire coven leader, thus taking his place. With his newfound super awesome vampire powers, he began compiling information on virtually everything, as well as training newborns to not only control themselves; but support themselves without blood. After a few months, allies of the previous vampire leader began to approach him. He was fast to slaughter all the ones that wouldn't make treaties with him, attempting to avoid war. It was around the time he slaughtered the local Lycan clan that he learnt of the wielders magic; a power that allows the user to create two arms from raw mana. Although it was considered a 'simple' technique, it was hard to maintain such a power without expending vast amounts of mana. He found that this power was harnessed by an assassin for hire. He challenged the marksman a few months later and won, gaining the awesomazing power. He then began collecting various kinds of weapons to test his power. Of course, he mostly used his accompanying pocket dimension/hammer-space to store ice cream and tacos, but nevertheless it made him a feared adversary in the political underground. After getting this power, he settled down, using a chain of Mexican restaurants as a way to fund his numerous endeavors (and keep his minions out of trouble). His battle with the assassin drew the attention of the Consul, who instantly began trying to assassinate him. It didn't take long for Cyrus to find out, but without any real reason to expel him from the Consul, a political war was waged. This began an epic struggle with the Consul, which mostly involved raids on consul property. After 'borrowing' a Ghost train, the raids became much more efficient. Consul control had slipped by about 15%. However, many of Cyruses supporters within the Consul could no longer actively defend him because of these actions. Cyrus began travelling the world, slowly crushing each branch of the Consul that had conspired against him, also spreading his chain of Mexican restaurants as a cover. And so he ended up back where he began, at the Hydras head. The Consul was vulnerable, those who opposed his bloody throne were dead, and everybody who didn't like him were starting to rethink their careers. It was at this point that he not only seized took active control of Half Moon Academy, but he also founded Aurelius, a para-militant organisation operating in secret to plant the seeds for a kind of world-wide defense network, a singular group with the purpose of protecting the innocent from harm. Powers & Abilities Characteristics Cyrus has incredible strength, speed, stamina, eyesight, hearing & Endurance. He is also skilled with telepathy, telekinesis and magic. He can teleport (through a weaker, quicker Hall of Portals skill) & Transform into the monstrous blackbird. He also has slowed aging. Powers *Aura Fighter: Cyrus can control Aura, using it to defend and attack. *Portal Guardian: Cyrus is a designated Portal guardian, therefore he has access to the hall of portals. *Cosmic Awareness: Cyrus has shown that he is fully aware of our universe, and that he is being watched. *Pocket Dimension: Cyrus has access to a personal pocket dimension wherein he stores all his stuff. *Bird of Shadows: Cyrus turns into the powerful Black Bird. * Heaven's Conduit: As a (partial) Angel, Cyrus can harness the Holy Spirit and use it for mostly beneficial purposes. ** Healing: Cyrus can Heal grievous injuries injuries by possessing the injured temporarily. ** Possession: If a host is willing and/or on the brink of death, Cyrus can temporarily possess them, with the drawback of leaving his body completely defenseless, and he becomes unable to use any other powers. ** Exorcism: If he gets close enough, Cyrus can exorcise the possessed, spirits, or demons. ** Heaven's Fury: Cyrus can perform a number of holy energy attacks. ** Heaven's Light: Cyrus temporarily becomes entirely consumed by the Holy Spirit, becoming a pure conduit for Heaven. if he were to give completely, his Holy powers would become severely stronger, at the cost of losing his Demonic powers. * Hell's Conduit: As a (partial) Demon, Cyrus can harness Demonic Energies and use it for mostly destructive purposes. ** Curses: Cyrus has a number of curses at his disposal. ** Hell's Lieutenant: Cyrus temporarily summons some minor imps to do his bidding, although it is incredibly draining. ** Hell's Fury: Cyrus can perform a number of demonic energy attacks. ** Hell's Shadow: Cyrus temporarily becomes entirely consumed by Demonic Energy, becoming a pure conduit for Hell. If he were to give completely, his Demonic powers would become severely stronger, at the cost of losing his Holy powers. Skills * Six Handed Sword (HMA: 1000) (DoF: 2000) * One Handed Light Long Blade (HMA: 486) (DoF: 642) * One Handed Blade (HMA: 572) (DoF: 723) * Revolvers (HMA: 612) (DoF: 1237) * Pistols (HMA: 600) (DoF: 1000) * Assault Rifles (HMA: 350) (DoF: 709) * Shotguns (HMA: 201) (DoF: 542) * SMG's (HMA: 276) (DoF: 542) * Fists (HMA: 822) (DoF: 999) * Martial Arts: Cyrus Style (HMA: 856) (DoF: 2000) - A custom style that mixes the fighting of the Err Monks with his own style * Martial Arts: Err Monks Style (HMA: 205) (DoF: 822) Paraphernalia Main Article: Cyrus Days/Armoury Character Relations Katherine J. Rithe: In her own words, she is Cyruses right hand woman. She helps him through thick and thin, & they are always helping each other. Lara Grihori: Cyrus likes to tease her of her appearance. Darius: Darius is Cyruses Best friend. ((Darius is no longer in HMA)) Vanessa Days: Brotherly love/hate. Mas Thgirw: Don't really like each other much, although Cyrus has some respect for him. Insanity: Insanity seems to like Cyrus, but Cyrus dosen't take that much notice of him. Zeke Voblio: Cyrus & Zeke never liked each other that much, although they weren't enemies. Coru: Likes how Coru calls him Cyru-Kun. :D They were fairly close. Dani Breeze: Was her best friend, until he killed her brother. Leumas Thigrw: Dosen't really like Leumas, especially since he went rogue. Andrew Days: Despises. Andrew annoys him, and Cyrus believes he is incredibly cocky & stuck-up. Belle Days: Adores his younger sister. They are incredibly close. Mark Ammon: On good terms. Tea Grey: Friends. They flirt a bit, kissing when Tea called him a prude, but they don't really like each other a whole lot. Seth Ferai: Believes Seth was an okay kid, until he started trying to be all authoritative and tree-huggy. Now he's just a nuisance. Love Life Cyrus hasn't really had any relationships of aforementioned kind since he was adopted by Ryan Cidium. He has, however flirted (if that's what it was.) with Tea Grey. He also shows affections towards Kate and Coru, albeit in a more brotherly way. As pointed out by Tea, Cyrus is very unfamiliar with romantic relationships, and is inclined to avoid them. (The exact words were 'prude'.) Notes *Cyrus is a hybrid of Vampire, Human, Elf, Angel, Demon & Cyborg. Trivia *Cyrus is also the name of several video game villains, such as the Team Galactic leader from Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum *Cyrus was first created by guygombaa in the third grade with his friend Kade. He was originally a mix of every species in existence, and had no family as he was created by the All-Mother. He was originally a Portal Guardian who battled the all-powerful enemy Shadowscythe. *Cyruses Aura abilities are based on Lucario from the pokemon series, who is one of GG's favorite pokemon and characters in super smash bros brawl. * Coincidentally, Blade Kitten is also the name of a webcomic/video game. Theme(s) Category:Characters Category:HMA Characters Category:Male Category:Half Moon Academy Category:Moon Dorm Category:Days Family Category:Boys Category:Marika Category:Marika Characters Category:HMA II Category:HMA II Characters Category:THM Rebirth Category:THM Rebirth Characters